4400fandomcom-20200214-history
Episode:Blink
Tom and Diana literally come face to face with their pasts when they are dosed with a drug created by a 4400. | image = Blink.jpg | caption = | season = Three | number = 308 | airdate = 23 Jul 2006 | writer = Amy Berg, Andrew Colville | director = Colin Bucksey | previous = | next = }} Synopsis Erica is running up a flight of stairs. After reaching the roof a man appears who reveals himself to be Uncle Patrick. Erica says that he will only hurt her and it is implied that he molested her as a child using the ruse that he wanted to talk to her. He chases her onto the roof and offers her his hand but Erica still falls from the roof onto a car below. With Alana on the run and Kyle still in jail, Tom Baldwin's house is pretty lonely. But his spirits are lifted a bit when a delivery boy shows up with a basket of cookies from Diana. Tom enjoys a few cookies before he is called to the scene of a suicide. At the crime scene, Tom thanks Diana for the gift. But Diana reveals she didn't send Tom any cookies -- in fact she was about to thank Tom for the basket of cookies he sent to her. Before they can discuss it any further, the detective working the scene approaches Tom and Diana. He explains the suicide victim had a new drug in her system called Blink. It has traces of Promicin in it which means the drug was manufactured by a "4400". Erica's roommate says that while on Blink she started seeing her uncle. But her uncle is actually in prison and will be for 12 years. She also says that Erica got Blink from Greg. On the way to the car, Tom hallucinates and sees his father Mitch Baldwin who has been dead for years. Back at NTAC medical, Tom and Diana discover that the cookies they received were laced with Blink. Tom continues to see his father, who he was not on the best of terms with when he died, while Diana starts to see Josh Sandler, an ex-fiancée who cheated on her before their wedding. Eventually, an elderly 4400 named Naomi Bonderman comes forward and admits that her ability is responsible for Blink. Naomi explains that shortly after discovering her ability she started wearing gloves because it was the oil secreted by her hands that created the hallucinogen. But she never wears gloves when she works in her garden. Someone must have stolen some plants to create Blink. Naomi reveals that the hallucinogen makes you see the people in your life that you have unresolved issues with, and they won't go away until you face them. Tom is forced to deal with his anger towards his father while Diana realizes, through her talks with Josh, that she hasn't allowed herself to be in a serious relationship since their break up. This leads Diana to realize that she is only staying with Marco because she knows he can't hurt her. She breaks up with him. Tom and Diana eventually discover that it was Naomi's grandson, Randy who stole the plants and put Blink out on the street. But he never meant to hurt anyone, especially Tom and Diana. He sent Tom and Diana the cookies as a thank you for saving the 4400 from the inhibitor. He just felt his grandmother's ability was something that could help people. Meanwhile, at The 4400 Center, Isabelle decides that she and Shawn should get married. Shawn enlists Richard's help to convince her that it isn't a good idea, but Isabelle's mind is made up. Isabelle confides in Shawn that she fears she was sent to do terrible things that could cause the deaths of millions of people and that her relationship with him is the only thing keeping her humanity alive. Shawn, seeing no alternative, attempts to drain the life force from Isabelle while she is asleep. But Isabelle wakes up unaffected and explains to Shawn that his ability won't work on her. The wedding will go forward. Cast and Characters * Mahershalalhashbaz Ali as Richard Tyler * Conchita Campbell as Maia Skouris * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Isabelle Tyler * Samantha Ferris as Nina Jarvis * Patrick Flueger as Shawn Farrell * Joel Gretsch as Tom Baldwin * Richard Kahan as Marco Pacella * Jacqueline McKenzie as Diana Skouris * Kavan Smith as Jed Garrity * Jody Thompson as Devon Moore * Matthew Kevin Anderson as Randy Atwater * Adam Battrick as Greg * Paul Belsito as Taxi Driver * Chilton Crane as Susan Farrell * Linda Darlow as Naomi Bonderman * Mercedes De La Zerda as Jessica * Brian Dennehy as Mitch Baldwin * Christopher Kennedy as Agent Ruddy * John Prowse as Patrick Lundgren * Reynaldo Rosales as Josh Sandler * Nancy Sivak as Dr. Anapurn * Aili Storen as Erika Lundgren Back to Season Three Category:Season Three Episodes